


5 Times the Avengers hear Silence

by kitkatz221



Series: Welcome to Avengerville [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Phil Coulson is from Night Vale, darcy is from Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times each of the avengers encounter Darcy and Coulson listening to "nothing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times the Avengers hear Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING

 




 

"Jarvis order our usual and start my shower. Make a note the stabilizers need to be adjusted 2% and replace....O2...um..bottle?"

Tony walked off the elevator banks to the common floor to quiet and agent and intern happily staring off into space. Both with coffee mugs.

"Did i go deaf?"

"Shhh" they both turned to him with a glare and pointer finger to the mouth to indicate silence.

"Ok." Tony said as heading to the kitchen.

  


2.

 

“Coulson can i get approval to go down to Texas to help with the Tornado's and Flooding cleanup?” Steve asked as he came into the kitchen. The night before the news was covering the devastation of the F5 throughout the north of Texas and the flooding near the gulf.

“Do you think SHIELD should investigate StrexCorp? Carlos thinks there is something very wrong with them, remember the picnic?” Darcy was asking Coulson

“..Hi Cap, sure i will draft the paperwork by noon and you can be on your way. You should take Thor and Tony as well, they could help moving some of the heavy debris during Search and Rescue” Coulson turned back towards Darcy “I don't know if we can, it is a private company”

“What is StrexCorp? I don't think i have ever heard of them. Are they dangerous?” Steve asked obviously confused for never hearing about the company.

“Don't worry about it Cap, just something my brother was asking about.”

“Ok, i will go pack”

 

“JARVIS, what is StrexCorp?”

“It is a company out of Desert Bluffs that wished to have a corporate takeover of Nightvale, Sir”

“What is Nightvale?”

“Sir, i apologize i cannot say anything else my protocols are preventing me from continuing this conversation. If you wish, asking Agent Coulson would be the next step.”

Thank you JARVIS”

 

Steve found Coulson in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. “Coulson, i asked JARVIS about that company you were talking about with Darcy. And he could not give me any information. I was just curious.

“Oh!” Coulson said in surprise. “It's the place I grew up, Darcy and I have been keeping an eye on it. Don't worry yourself. It's just a normal town”

“I thought you grew up in Brooklyn”

“I was born there, but moved to Nightvale when my grandparents got sick. Here is your paperwork for Texas, Have fun”. Coulson went to grab a cup of coffee and met up with Darcy in the couch smiling into space.

Steve went to the elevator with a strange feeling

 

“Tony, Thor, have you guys heard of Nightvale? Or StrexCorp?

They both looks at him with blank faced. “No. should i? Are they trying to take over my company?

“No just weird information from Phil and Darcy. They are acting strange lately.

“Yah i know what you mean they shushed me last week and continued listening to a quiet living room.

  


3.

 

“Hi my big green stud muffin” Darcy said to the lab a large knowing Bruce was somewhere in there.

“Really?” came the reply

“Of course. I need to give confidence to your Hyde don't I. He might feel sad about his body weight” Darcy said as she dropped off the tea leaves and box of doughnuts by the kitchen nook.

“I think he's fine for a 2000 lb green giant” Bruce said as he started some hot water.

“Awe are you feeling rejected too my sexy professor?”

“Thats better, i need reassurance too”

Darcy's phone rang “Thank you for calling Darcy's house of reassurance how can i compliment you today?” Bruce laughed and could partially hear the other side of the conversation

 

“ Hi Bro, yah? “

_“did you listen to what Cecil said on the radio today?”_

“No i didn't, i usually stream it while i work on reports, what's going on?”

_“He proposed on the air. Im not even in the same universe!!! What do I do?”_

“Say yes you dummy and why are you still over there, you need to get back so i can start planning some time off to come visit and help plan!”

_“I know i am just so fascinated by the people here and the odd ocean…”_

“Dear Brother. Why are you still on the phone with me. Call him and say yes. Im going to go right now. I am going to grab Coulson. We are going to listen and i expect an add on of you saying yes by the time i get to the end! “ and Darcy hung up. She didn't even give him time to answer.

 

“ Sorry to overhear but your brother is in another dimension?” Bruce called after Darcy who was sprinting out the door squeezing in the highest pitch he ever heard some out of her mouth.  Bruce followed and found Coulson and Darcy in the Kitchen listening to...silence and squeeing. “ I think i need to get more sleep”

  


4.

Clint was using his downtime to practice his spying. Using the vents in Stark tower to spy on his teammates was an enjoyable activity but also served as practice for his skills. He did have rules of course. No bedrooms, that rule is actually new. He never wants to see tony's ass bare calling out to be spanked again..ever.  
So “public places” is it.  
Tony's workshop/Lab, Steve's art studio (when he knows Tony is not there, that was another thing he never wanted to see again), Bruce's Lab, and personal living rooms, and public spaces, the common room.  Nat always catches him, so does Coulson. But everyone else, even super soldier doesn't hear him. His goal was to “tag” his target with something sticky and small and see how long it takes to notice.

Coulson and Darcy were in the living room. “Perfect. Can i tag Coulson and get out before he notices.” He was up for a challenge today. He had only gotten Coulson once, when he was in a coma. Clint really did think that Coulson would wake up just with that happening. OK to be honest He was hoping that the act would wake Coulson up. It didn't. But the hope was there. Now can he do it. The room was qui...no it wasn't...Him and Darcy were listening to a radio show….”Is that Cecil?” he said out loud and resulted in both looking up into the vent

“You can hear this?” Darcy asked

“Yah. I didn't think anyone else could hear that...how?”

“Coulson grew up there and my brother is Carlos..how can you hear it?

“The circus made a stop there once. Ok it was more we broke down there. And for circus folks it was even weird for us! We never went back” Clint responded He turned toward his agent “you grew up there and never told me..You said you grew up in Brooklyn”

“I couldn't. Its a locations that is classified. I was born in Brooklyn, i never technically lied to you”

“WOW. and your brother is Carlos. Cecil is seriously obsessed with him. Do you think they will get together?”

“Carlos called a bit ago. Cecil proposed over the radio with him in another dimension. We are listening to it now...wait if you were only there once, you still keep up with it?”

“Yah, the circus thought it was weird, but i loved the place.” Clint said smiling

 

5.

 

It was a quiet day in the tower. Tony in his shop (thank goodness for sound proof glass), Steve in the main common room floor drawing the skyline from a corner (plenty of pillows and blankets to be comfy for hours), Thor was off in New Mexico with Jane. Natasha and Bucky reading on the common room couch, Darcy, Clint, and Coulson sitting at the kitchen table smiling to themselves with the occasional..”Did he actually say that?”

The team has accepted the oddness this time of day. Clint becoming part if this confused Tony.

 

Tony couldn't stand it. 2 days after the quiet day Tony interrupts a team meeting with “Who the hell is Carlos and what is Nightvale? “

Clint and Darcy look at each other, they both Shrug and look to Coulson

Coulson decides. “It's a top secret town in the middle of the desert. And if you want, you all can join Darcy, Clint and myself. We are going to a wedding! But i need to give you a few survival tips.”

“Survival tips? what kind of town is this?” Asked Bruce

Coulson continued “ First. Don't go into the dog park.”

 


End file.
